Heterochromia Iridis
by Oramai
Summary: She wasn't someone you could easily forget, but was. We were oh so curious, but there was something she kept, and all I knew was, I slowly couldn't live without her, and I knew it must of been hard on her. RLxOCXSB. Marauder's Era.


Hi! This is my second story, since I had to place my 1st on-hold; I decided to upload this story I had already finished. I was unsure if I should but since this story is planned out then why not? I want to be able to craft this story out beautiful so I hope you enjoy it. This begins well into the start of their first year and progresses onward bit by bit.

I do not hold any right to Harry Potter nor its characters.

**Heterochromia Iridis**

…

I remember the first time I gazed at her. She stood alone, gazing longingly at the empty tracks. I watch as a soft breeze danced around her to big of a cloak, which engulfed her tiny body. I couldn't see her face at the time, but I knew she was destined for that now approach train. She had a bit of a glow to her that even the tattered dark cloak could not conceal.

It was our first year, and with everyone bustling around no one took the time noticed that small child, but I did.

I remember it oh so clearly, the way my parents tucked, pulled, and reassured themselves that my cloak, mittens, and scarf where in there proper place. I remember the way my father was making sure that my luggage was aboard the train properly, which concluded with someone's stray owl flying straight into his face.

Mother started crying.

"Now you take care… and remember to mind your professors… and I packed plenty of homely items so you mustn't get home sick and…" she picked at my cloak making sure those imaginarily threads where gone, wiping off things that weren't even there. Then she started with my hair… as insane as it already was there was no way she could tame it's unruly directions.

"Honestly… give the boy some credit dear, its not like he'll never come home"

I tore myself from my mothers look to find my father had wrestled his hat back from the playful owl and founds its way home onto my father's hair. Once his old friend was settled upon his head he gave me the biggest smile he has always been know for. So I smile back.

"Right then… well your train is here… well like your mother said mind your professors, especially that headmaster of yours." He knelt beside his lovely tearing wife placing a single warm hand upon his sons shoulder.

"Dumbledore… is a good man…so make us proud son." and with that he rustled my hair, I remember how mom clicked with annoyance, which only made me laugh louder.

I was very nervous. I could tell by the way I kept tugged on the drawstrings of my cloak, but I was also excited. I have never been somewhere else besides the comfort of my own cottage home. I approached the platform and my eyes travel upwards, such a magnificent train… I've only ever heard of it, thinking it was just like any other muggle train, but no this one was different. It was the start of something new, something fresh, and something that could, no would change my life for the better, or so I thought.

I turned around hoping I could catch the gaze from my parents before I board the train. I spotted them among the other parents who had come to drop off there other children. Mother was waving her handkerchief like a mad woman, hoping to catch my attention, and dad trying to calm her down, but failing miserable.

I laughed again. They were so good at making me laugh, even at the most insignificant things. I gave my final wave and climbed up those marvelous steps that would take me to the most glorious place I've ever known.

There was much more chaos inside than outside of the train. I tried my best to squeeze past the crowds that have formed outside of the cabins. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a couple of first years clinging to one another, they seemed to be overwhelmed much like himself. I quickly searched for an open cabin that would over looked the platform, hoping to take one last glimpse at my parents. Find my sanctuary had come easy for it was at the very back, so I quickly rushed in and threw my things upon the seat beside me. I pressed my face upon the cold window hoping to catch their faces, but I didn't. Nor did I realize that I had wet tracks run down my face.

"You'll be fine."

I remembered it sounded like bells, no really it did. The softest of bells I thought. I quickly whipped at my face harshly, and turned to the intruder. I believe in my excitement I had failed to notice a small presence that was already occupying the cabin. She was still covered up in her dark cloak… her hood concealing her face slightly.

I tried to form some sort of intelligent word after being caught displaying a very un-manly characteristic. She just smiled and lifted her dark tattered hood off her head.

She had white hair… very unnatural white hair… and it fell in gently waves of curls. I had never seen such white hair before… well besides his great aunt but hers had been a look of salt and pepper. Her eyes were very peculiar as well… one blue and one green.

I could of slapped my younger self back then when I sprouted the only words I could muster after meeting her.

"What's wrong with you?"

…

Yeah end of chapter! What do you think? Sorry no formal introductions, and it will stand like that for a while… I'm sure you know the identity of the young man who pretty must just insulted the young lady haha but when your 11 you don't know what you say is my argument.


End file.
